


Lily y un viaje al más allá

by danirm108



Category: Real life - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danirm108/pseuds/danirm108
Summary: Lily ve las noticias todos los días y no entiende la indiferencia de sus padres. ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué tanta maldad? Un ángel y un demonio visitan sus sueños y en un viaje al más allá, le recuerdan qué debe primar por sobre todas las cosas: empatía.
Kudos: 1





	Lily y un viaje al más allá

Al sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían en la ventana, lo acompañaba el de la televisión en el salón principal y el de las voces que provenían del mismo lugar. 

Sentada en el sofá estaba  _ Lily _ . En su regazo, su gata descansaba de las anteriores tres siestas que ya había tenido y en sus manos sostenía un vaso con un poco de leche que sobró de su merienda. Sus ojos, por otra parte, estaban concentrados en el rompecabezas que sus dos hermanitos menores intentaban resolver, con la frustración en la espalda. 

Su padre se sentó a su lado para terminar de peinar sus trenzas y su madre ocupó un lugar en el sillón contiguo, con un libro en las manos que llevaba leyendo hacía ya más de un mes; la señora no leyó más de tres párrafos esa tarde, la trenza del lado derecho nunca terminó de hacerse y el juego de mesa quedó a la mitad, dejando a dos niños exhaustos y en la búsqueda de algo más para hacer. 

En las noticias anunciaron la muerte de otra mujer a manos de desconocidos por la calle, un niño que sufrió ataques físicos por sus padres, bosques en llamas, animales sin hogar, inmigrantes que nunca llegaron al destino que creyeron mejor, pobreza. Una noticia tras otra, un golpe tras otra. 

Lily miró a sus padres, esperando ver el mismo terror que había en sus expresiones, pero no percibió nada: ni tristeza, ni enojo, ni sorpresa; Lily no preguntó. Tal vez, todo lo que decían allí era normal y no había que alarmarse por algo que sucedía todos los días. Sin embargo, el pensamiento la acompañó hasta que la noche y, envuelta en sus cobijas y abrazada a su peluche, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

___________________________________________________________________________

—¿Crees que demore en despertar?

—No, nunca dura tanto. ¡Mira! Ya se está moviendo. 

Lily abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue temor porque lo que sostenía su cuerpo no era el colchón calentito de su cama. Fue consciente de los rastros de agua en el asfalto, del olor a humedad y de que no estaba sola. Frente a ella dos mujeres con batas y alas gigantes, una completamente de negro y la otra de blanco.

—Hola, cielo —una de ellas, la que tenía una tiara sobre la cabeza, se agachó al lado de Lily—. Me llamo Sophie y si la memoria no me falla, tú eres Lily. ¿sí? Te presento a mi amiga Mary, pero que no te engañen sus colores, es bastante amigable. 

La niña tomó la mano que  _ Mary _ le ofreció y se levantó del suelo, aunque aferrada a su muñeco. 

—¿Es un sueño? —preguntó. 

—Es lo que tú quieras. Pero si te soy sincera, ese es el término que más me gusta. 

—¿Un ángel y un demonio? Pensé que los demonios eran rojos, con cachos y cola. 

—¿Ves? Qué mala reputación nos hemos ganado —bufó Mary y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Verás, Lily, preferimos llamarnos  _ ángeles caídos _ . Todas las almas, cuando mueren, llegan al cielo. La diferencia es que si has hecho algo malo, te envían aquí abajo. 

—Al infierno. 

—Sí, para darle dramatismo le llaman así, pero el nombre genera mucho más miedo de lo que en verdad es: un lugar tranquilo. Tú castigo es que no gozas de ciertos privilegios y que trabajas; los ángeles viven de vacaciones. 

—Mentira. Pero basta de cháchara que tenemos mucho que hacer. Lily, hemos venido porque inconscientemente nos has llamado… tienes muchas preguntas acerca de lo que viste hoy y eso significa que estás creciendo. 

» Ven, vamos a caminar. 

La calle se le hizo infinita una vez se fijó en ella y los faros se iban encendiendo a medida de que avanzaban. De repente, a ambos lados, comenzaron a aparecer las mismas imágenes que Lily vio en la televisión esa tarde. 

—¿Por qué pasa todo esto? —preguntó la niña, quien empezaba el repertorio de dudas— ¿Por qué tanto… odio?

—Primero, no tiene nada que ver con el diablo y nosotros los demonios. Es una excusa para tener a alguien más a quien culpar. La verdad, Lily, es que el humano siempre tiene infinitas opciones sobre la mesa y si bien muchos escogen honradamente, otros escogen el odio encima de todo —Sophie colocó una mano en la cabeza de la menor, ofreciéndole algo de calma y fue ella quien tomó luego la palabra. 

—Mira, ¿qué es lo primero que piensas cuando ves a esa muchacha? —Lily miró al lugar señalado. La joven estaba sentada en su habitación, tenía unos  _ kilos de más  _ y estaba llorando.

—Que es gorda —contestó Lily, demasiado segura. Mary se inclinó a su lado.

—Mira otra vez, cielo. Su nombre es Marianne, tiene problemas de ansiedad y para calmarla, todo lo que hace es comer porque nadie le ha dicho que hay más posibilidades y toda su vida escuchó que lo de afuera es más importante que lo de adentro. ¿Tú te quieres a ti misma, Lily? —la niña asintió— ¿Y no crees que ella merece hacerlo también sin importar cómo luzca sino por la clase de persona que es? 

—Esa es la lección que queremos darte: empatía. Antes de escoger el odio y la envidia y la burla, respira y ponte en sus zapatos: ¿realmente sabes por lo que está pasando esa persona? ¿Merece que la hagas sentir mal en vez de ayudarla? 

» ¿Vale la pena odiar a dos personas que se amen diferente? ¿Odiar a alguien que luce diferente a ti? ¿Creerte superior por tener más dinero? ¿O es mejor dar amor primero y luego tu mano para que se sostengan de ella?

Entendió así que la principal causa de todos los problemas es el miedo y el odio; miedo a lo desconocido y odio hacia lo diferente. Siguió viendo imágenes y aprendiendo de ellas, y para cuando despertó, solo una única pregunta quedó en su cabeza: ¿estamos a tiempo para cambiar el rumbo? 


End file.
